M17: Заражение
- миссия в игре Metroid Prime: Federation Force. В ней Отряд Федерации проникает в исследовательский комплекс на планете Тальвания, где искусственно увеличенные Космические Пираты секретно разводят Метроидов; последние также были увеличены до огромных размеров. Чтобы уничтожить этих существ, бойцы Отряда должны запустить процедуру самоуничтожения этого комплекса и убежать. Чтобы достичь бонусной цели, они могут принести с собой по Яйцу Метроида, при этом чем больше игроков принесет Яйца, тем больше будет бонус. Однако любой солдат при переноске Яйца неспособен стрелять, пока не положит Яйцо на землю, так как он удерживает Яйцо своей ручной пушкой. Упомянутая цель является бонусом больше для Ручной пушки, чем для миссии, так как Генерал Алекс Майлз просит принести для исследовательских целей только одно Яйцо. Если игроки достигнут бонусной цели в этой миссии, то в концовке игры будет показано вылупление Метроида из Яйца. Так как исследовательский комплекс принадлежит Пиратам, то неудивительно, что в течение всей миссии Пехотинцам постоянно встречаются Пиратские Солдаты и Пушки класса "Неумолимый". В глубинах комплекса бойцам встречаются два Бронированных Робота. Майлз не рекомендует Пехотинцам вступать в бой с Метроидами; впрочем, последних можно освободить из их контейнеров, заморозить и убить. При этом некоторые из Метроидов уже заморожены, и поэтому справиться с ними становится гораздо легче. После активации процедуры самоуничтожения все Метроиды оказываются на свободе, однако Отряду удается добраться до свой десантной шлюпки до взрыва исследовательского комплекса. Данные терминалов Журнал Пиратов: Лаборатория Этот механизированный комплекс раньше был хорошо оснащенной медицинской лабораторией. Она была переоборудована и превратилась в секретную лабораторию для экспериментов над Метроидами. Журнал Пиратов: Метроиды Содержать Метроидов очень опасно. В случае нарушения целостности контейнера немедленно заморозить и запереть образец(цы). Журнал Пиратов: Импринтинг Яйцо раскололось. Образец выглядит чересчур озабоченным моим благополучием. Нужно исследовать это более тщательно. Стенограмма брифинга Брифинг перед миссией "Я только что получил отчет от нашей разведгруппы -- они откопали кое-что серьезное. Пехотинцы, это может быть похуже, что все, с чем мы до сих пор сталкивались. Мы узнали, что Космические Пираты заняли исследовательский комплекс на Тальвании, и проводят там эксперименты по искусственному выращиванию некоей летающей и очень опасной формы жизни. Я не собираюсь приукрашивать ситуацию, Пехотинцы. Нам угрожают Метроиды! Не представляю, как Космическим Пиратам вообще удалось заполучить Метроидов... Как бы то ни было, существует реальная опасность, что Космические Пираты воспользуются своей увеличительной технологией и сделают Метроидов еще более опасными, чем они уже есть! Ваша задача - проникнуть в исследовательский комплекс и разрушить его. В самом сердце этого комплекса есть система самоуничтожения. Включите ее и выберитесь оттуда! Взрывом должны быть уничтожены все результаты исследований -- и, что еще более важно, все Метроиды -- все, что там собрали Космические Пираты! Кроме того, я хочу попросить отряда о еще одной вещи. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы по время миссии вы попытались заполучить яйцо Метроида, если это будет возможно. Вообразите только, сколько блага иы могли бы принести галактике, если бы изучили такое существо... Задание исключительно опасное, но я знаю, что вы справитесь. Удачи, Пехотинцы!" Брифинг после миссии "Взрыв системы самоуничтожения исследовательского комплекса подтвержден. Не обнаружено никаких признаков жизни - даже Метроидов. Отличная работа, Пехотинцы. Штаб-квартира Федерации вздохнет свободно, услышав об избавлении от угрозы Метроидов. Так значит, Космические Пираты могут улучшать Метроидов своей увеличительной технологией. Иногда я просто ненавижу, когда мои догадки верны. Вообразите, что Космическим Пиратам удалось продолжить свои исследования, если бы мы не вмешались. Что бы они смогли натворить... Как всегда, я ценю ваши действия, Пехотинцы." Интересные факты *Мотивы получения Яйца Метроида, которые озвучивает Майлз, выглядят по меньшей мере подозрительными. Не исключено, что именно с них начались собственные попытки Галактической Федерации по разведению Метроидов, описанные впоследствии в играх Metroid: Other M и Metroid Fusion. *Сектор Ноль на Корабле-бутылке в игре Metroid: Other M тоже является лабораторией по разведению Метроидов со свтроенной процедурой самоуничтожения. Эту лабораторию взорвал Командующий Адам Малкович, но, в отличие от Отряда Федерации, наружу выбраться он не успел. Галерея Файл:The Pirates have resumed their Metroid breeding project.jpg|Пираты возобновили свой проект по разведению Метроидов. Файл:Fighting an Elite Pirate.jpg|Сражение с Элитным Пиратом. Файл:A Metroid in a containment capsule.jpg|Замороженный Метроид в контейнере. Файл:Accidentally freeing a Metroid during a fire fight.jpg|Случайно замороженный во время боя Метроид. Файл:Metroid cryogenic containment room.jpg|Комната с криогенными контейнерами с Метроидами. Файл:Activating the facility's self destruct mechanism.jpg|Активация механизма самоуничтожения комплекса. Файл:Previously sealed doors are unlocking.jpg|Двери, которые раньше были заперты, открылись. Файл:And Metroids are released from their containment capsules.jpg|И Метроиды вылетели из своих контейнеров. Файл:One unfortunate Space Pirate.jpg|Несчастный Космический Пират. Файл:Securing a Metroid egg for the Federation.jpg|Доставка Яйца Метроида для Федерации. en:M17: Infestation Категория:Миссии MPFF Категория:Тальвания